


The Appointment

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medical, F/F, Joan as a gynecologist, Medical Examination, Medical Professionals, Mentions of one sided sexual attraction, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Vera as the patient, informative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: So, what started out as a joke on twitter about seeing a doctor that later said "what if Joan is the doctor?" and then that became basically Joan as a gynecologist and that was my original suggestion on twitter as a joke... but a few readers said I should write this and turn it into a fic.Please keep in mind with the tags that while I'm writing this, it will be intimate but in a non sexual way, but the patient will have some small level of sexual attraction to our good doctor, but this is a pretty medically professional fic. All I can say is that even though there is no smut here, #TheThirstIsReal.





	The Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that what happens during the exam in this story is very standard to gynecological exams in the U.S.
> 
> #TheThirstIsReal

Vera sat on the exam bed and nervously looked around the office that had pictures of the female anatomy and information about STIs. She saw pamphlets and opened one and looked at all the information about the importance of healthy female reproductive health. She was a little nervous and she'd just been with the nurse and was waiting for the doctor now. Her last gynecologist had to transfer to a new area so she was nervous about starting with a someone new.

She hated being in these thin hospital gowns. She barely fit in them and she always had trouble keeping them tied without feeling too exposed. She glanced at the plaques on the walls for Dr. Joan Ferguson. She heard that Dr. Ferguson was one of the best in her field and had great reviews. She'd also been doing this for 20+ years which made Vera feel a little bit better since she was working with a more experienced doctor in the profession. Her last one didn't always make her feel comfortable and she always had to stop when the speculum went in, never able to fully finish the examination. She knew her last gynecologist was trying to be professional but she could tell her old doctor was a little irritated with her at times. It was already hard enough to make these appointments

Vera's mother never really made the time to take her to see a gynecologist. She wasn't even really ready to talk to her about her period. Sometimes Vera was reminded of the film _Carrie_ when it came to things like this. She wasn't in the same exact situation. She knew more than Sissy Spacek's character in that film, but she still felt so repressed at times. Her mum treated her as dirty when it came to anything sexual, or would put her down if she expressed any interest in a boy growing up. Vera sometimes felt attraction for women too but this was a well kept secret. One that she never wanted her mum to know. She'd never hear the end of it.

Vera heard a soft knock at the door and she felt sudden anxiety. A very tall woman in a white lab coat and black slacks walked in. She had pale skin and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her hair was very dark, almost black and there were silver streaks throughout it that seemed to gleam in the light of the room even more. It gave her an attractive and sophisticated look.

Vera noticed she had very dark eyes and they were rather intense but there was a softness around them and her mouth as her lips turned up. She held out her hand and Vera shook it.

“Hello, Vera. I'm Dr. Joan Ferguson. How are you today?”

“I'm all right, thank you.”

Dr. Ferguson sat down and took out her paperwork and then slipped on some glasses as she read. She was quiet as she looked through her file and Vera swallowed at the awkward silence.

“Hmm...”

Vera furrowed her eyebrows as Joan looked through it and then back towards her. She gave a small smile.

“I know it's hard to see a new gynecologist but let's get to know each other a bit. I've noticed that you haven't had too many appointments. For a woman of your age...” Joan glanced back at her chart, “...you're 43, it's important to get regular examinations. So, tell me what's been going on," Joan requested softly and crossed her legs.

“I-I don't normally like doing this. It makes me really nervous.”

“I see... well, this is a completely normal and routine examination. I understand why you'd be nervous, but I promise I won't bite. It's for the greater good that you see a gynecologist a little more regularly than you have. I hope you feel comfortable enough with me after this so you can do that. It's important for your reproductive health.”

Vera swallowed. “I know... I just...”

Joan's eyes softened. “Tell me why you're nervous.”

Vera sighed. “I-I-I'm not sexually active.”

Joan nodded. “So, then we shouldn't have to test for STIs, but just in case when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?”

Vera's eyes widened and she blushed. “I, um, I...”

Joan lifted her eyebrow. “It's important you're honest with me so I can provide the best care for you.”

Vera nodded and looked down. “I-I haven't—I haven't... had sex before,” she said in a hushed voice.

Vera bit her lip and kept looking down, feeling ashamed. It was so hard being a woman in her early 40's and still a virgin. Every time the opportunity came up she ignored it, and the more time went by, she didn't even try to date too often. It was just too awkward and she didn't want to deal with the pressure.

She lifted her head as she heard the papers on the chart gently laid onto the table. Joan took off her glasses.

“There is no shame in abstaining for whatever reason you have. It's quite admirable actually.”

Vera smiled a little and Joan slowly moved forward on the stool she sat on.

“It's a common misconception for women who haven't had sex to think they shouldn't see a gynecologist and get a pelvic exam or a pap smear. There are more things to check for than just STIs or pregnancy. We need to make sure there aren't cancerous cells near the cervix or anything abnormal with your ovaries and uterus. We have to check your internal organs to make sure everything is healthy. It's also important to get a breast exam which we'll also do today, and I can show you how you can easily do that at home as well,” Joan said softly and smiled gently.

Vera nodded, feeling a little more at ease at the easy and factual manner at how Dr. Ferguson spoke.

“What is the reason for your visit today?”

Vera told her about how she'd been having some irregular periods and the doctor nodded and wrote down some notes.

“Anything else? Or do you have any questions for me?”

“I'm never able to finish the exam with the speculum... it gets too uncomfortable and painful. I don't know what it's like after that.”

Joan nodded and showed her a smaller speculum she had. “We'll use this small one. Perhaps the previous doctor didn't use this size with you, but considering your... petite frame and that you're still a virgin, I think this will feel easier.

Vera nodded. “Okay...”

Joan looked into her eyes. “I promise to be very slow and gentle. However, if it still continues to feel too uncomfortable or painful, please tell me, okay? And I will stop,” she said softly.

Vera felt a little more relaxed. “All right, I'll do that, Dr. Ferguson.”

“Please call me Joan. I find it's much more comfortable and relaxed to be on a first name basis... and especially when patients are nervous.”

“Thank you... Joan.”

Joan smiled and motioned for her to lie back onto the exam bed. Vera tensed as Joan gently lifted her foot into the stirrup, and caressed her calf gently and then moved her other leg into the other stirrup.

“I need you to scoot down until your butt is all the way to the edge, please.”

Vera blushed as she lifted her butt and moved down, and she felt like she made the most ungraceful movements. Joan laid a thin sheet like covering over her legs. She was shy enough to be doing this with her legs spread like this exposing her and it was even worse with a woman like Joan who happened to be very attractive. She was so different from the last gynecologist.

_It's because the last one you weren't attracted to. She's... there's something sexy about this one in her calm and soft spoken demeanor. There is a slight command to her tone that I hear that is also attractive, and I'm unsure why I like this. I don't always understand what it is about tall slightly authoritative women, but there is something sensual even in the way she speaks while being professional._

_And she's going to touch me. Get it together, Vera! It's just a damn routine examination. You probably won't even be able to finish it because you seem to simply not be able to follow through with anything because you're too damn awkward._

Vera frowned as she almost heard her mother's voice as she thought this to herself. She heard Joan get up and move over and look down at her. Vera's eyes widened a fraction and Joan's eyes softened as she touched her shoulder.

“I'm going to just start doing the breast exam. Relax for me,” she said softly and placed her hands underneath the opening of the gown.

She placed one hand on top of her breast and the other cupped underneath and she gently palpated them. Vera tensed and Joan gently felt and massaged the area.

“Just relax... there you go. This is simple to do to check for any lumps or bumps of any kind. You should do this as I'm touching you now, and probably at least a few times a week, even daily if you prefer. Daily can never hurt with women over 40,” she said and smiled gently as Vera nodded.

She kept feeling around her breasts and Vera held her breath as her hands brushed her nipples.

“No pain?” She asked gently.

“No... I don't feel any pain.”

“Good... I don't feel any lumps so this is a good sign.”

Vera nodded and watched as Joan moved slowly and gently covered the top of her gown. She moved down and lifted the bottom of the gown.

“I'm just going to check your stomach and hips. Tell me if you feel any pain.”

Vera tensed as Joan touched her stomach with gentle firm touches. She paused.

“Relax... just relax.”

Vera tried to relax as Joan felt along her stomach and then her hips, and it was almost like she gently massaged Vera at the sides of her hips.

Vera sighed softly and Joan looked into her eyes.

“Now, I'm going to examine your vulva and labia to make sure everything is okay. I'll be gentle.” She moved up and lifted the bed a little so Vera could see her spread legs.

Vera nodded and she heard Joan sliding on latex gloves and watched as she spread lube onto her fingers. Vera blushed and Joan looked at her again.

“I want this to be as easy and smooth as possible. Putting on enough lubrication will help with that. No need to worry or be nervous,” Joan said and smiled gently as Vera watched her spread it onto her gloved fingers.

“Open your legs a little wider for me. Just a little bit wider. There, that's good.”

Vera was so red in the face because she hated how they asked her to do that. It felt so vulnerable because she was exposed.

“I'm going to touch you now. Let me know if anything feels uncomfortable.”

Vera swallowed and watched Joan lower her eyes between her legs. She bit her lip as she felt the gentle fingers stroke her lips and then open them, pressing along her lips and then her clit with both hands gently as she opened her, spreading her butt cheeks a little. She tensed when Joan touched a sensitive area.

“Relax Vera... I need you to cough for me.”

Vera coughed and sighed as she kept touching along her lips and she felt like she was getting a little wet and she furrowed her eyebrows. Joan's fingers gently pressed and prodded and she blushed as she shivered a little at the touch, her own wetness gathering even more.

_This can't be happening. Why am I feeling aroused?!_

Joan looked into her eyes and paused. “You know, Vera... our bodies react in ways when we're being touched, even like this. It's a completely normal reaction for your body to prepare you for penetration. In this case, you're being stimulated because I'm touching this area and it's rather involuntary because you can't help it. It's not the first time a woman has had this happen so don't be embarrassed,” she said gently.

Vera let out a slow breath and nodded. “I-I don't mean to--”

“It's all right. I'm touching some rather sensitive areas so that's to be expected and you're a little more relaxed right now, so naturally your body is responding.”

“Okay...” Vera said softly.

Joan smiled gently. “I'm going to slide a finger inside you now to check and feel around the glands. It might feel a little bit odd but I'll be slow.”

Vera tensed and Joan slid a finger slowly inside her and she closed her eyes as she palpated her glands and the sides of her labia. She felt Joan's hand gently brush her thigh.

“Relax for me, Vera. Slow and deep breaths,” she said softly.

Vera breathed slowly and deeply and then started to relax as Joan kept her finger inside her, not moving it.

“Good girl. Things feel very good.”

Vera watched her as she gently explored inside her and she furrowed her eyebrows at the touch as Joan looked up at her.

“Bear down for me a bit.”

Vera did so and relaxed more as she felt the pressure of her finger inside. It didn't feel good or bad exactly and the lube plus her own wetness helped.

“Hmm... very good.”

She slid her finger out and Vera watched as she took off the latex gloves to put on some new ones and then she picked up the smaller speculum and applied more lube to her gloves.

“All right. I know you said that you couldn't finish the examination while the speculum was inserted. I know it's an uncomfortable sensation with a lot of pressure, but with a small one you shouldn't feel any pain, but if you do, I'm going to remind you to tell me right away and I'll stop.”

Vera was so tense that she barely nodded.

“Look at me, Vera.”

Vera looked into her eyes.

“Don't be afraid to tell me to stop if it's too much for you.”

“Y-yes, I will.”

Joan nodded and she looked into her eyes as she spread lube around her fingers more and her vagina. She tensed and Joan gently pressed the tip of the instrument inside.

“Vera, relax. Just relax. Slow, deep breaths again. Breathe with me. In and out... in and out.” Joan breathed slowly and deeply with her and gently massaged the sides of her labia.

“Just relax... it'll be over very quickly. I need to be able to see the inside of your vagina so I can see your cervix. I'm going to take a few samples and then it'll be over soon.”

Vera nodded and bit her lip as she slowly slid the speculum inside. She tensed and Joan gently opened it slowly.

“Relax... and bear down for me. It'll help relax your muscles.”

Vera sighed and did that and squeezed her muscles around it not able to help how it felt. She breathed deeply and looked into Joan's eyes who was watching her closely, waiting for Vera to adjust.

“Having something inside you like this can feel very odd but it's important to check and get the samples we need. You're doing very well so far,” she said gently and smiled.

Vera nodded. It wasn't painful but uncomfortable and she felt a lot of pressure. She couldn't help but feel more wet as she imagined the woman touching her again. It helped distract her and she sighed softly, closing her eyes. She blushed and opened her eyes and Joan was concentrating while looking at her vagina. Her eyes were an intense laser like focus and she swallowed.

She looked up at her again and took a swab. “I'm just going to swab inside. I need to do this three times,” she said as she held up three fingers. “And I have to use different swabs and brushes for three different types of samples. It'll only take a few seconds for each one.”

She lowered her eyes and Vera watched as she furrowed her eyebrows as she felt the gentle swab and then she saw Joan move to the second one and she felt a gentle brush inside, and then after a few seconds, she felt another instrument gently brush and scrape. It didn't hurt at all, but still felt a little odd but it was a gentle touch.

She heard Joan placing these samples into sealed bags. She slowly and gently pulled the speculum out, and then she heard the sound of the latex gloves coming off and she sighed in relief.

Then she opened her eyes again when she heard the sound of the latex again and saw that she put on another new pair. She swallowed.

“That wasn't the end of it?”

Joan spread more lube onto her fingers and hands and slowly shook her head. “I have to slide my fingers inside to check your cervix and as I do that, I have to press down on your abdomen. It'll feel a little uncomfortable but I'll be slow and gentle. I have to use two fingers for this as I feel this is much easier for me to palpate your cervix. Again, tell me if you need me to stop for any reason,” she said softly.

Joan looked into her eyes as she slowly and gently slid two fingers inside and Vera tensed as she felt the long fingers explore gently until they touched her cervix. She tensed and Joan's eyes softened.

“Are you okay?”

Vera nodded and breathed. Joan stood up slowly and placed her hand on her lower abdomen. She looked into Vera's eyes as she tensed.

“Relax for me. I know it's awkward, but you're doing very well. Just relax and breathe for me... just like before.”

Vera breathed slowly and deeply and watched as Joan did the same with her. She'd never had a gynecologist be this patient and gentle with her and she could suddenly see why Joan had such good reviews. She truly was good at her job. She smiled gently as Vera started to relax more.

“Good girl... just relax. I'm going to palpate your cervix, uterus, and ovaries while I'm pressing onto your abdomen. You're going to feel pressure and if it's painful, tell me to stop.”

She felt the gentle massaging as Joan palpated her cervix, feeling the pressure of her fingers inside her. Joan was gentle and slow and pressed down gently but firmly on her abdomen as she explored and examined inside of her. She had gentle touches that were not painful but odd and they were also a little pleasurable and she bit her lip. Joan was looking at her stomach as she pressed on her abdomen and kept gently exploring and palpating inside her. It felt so odd to have all these areas touched so intimately but also a little good even though it was a little uncomfortable.

Vera breathed softly and deeply as she sighed and Joan pressed on her abdomen and looked into her eyes, watching her as she touched inside her.

“Very good. You're doing very well. Relax a little more for me. There you go. I'm almost done,” she said softly as she watched Vera.

Vera stared into her eyes that were soft and gentle as she slowly pulled her fingers out and lowered the gown over her stomach. She took off the gloves and then placed new ones on. Vera lifted her eyebrow and Joan turned and opened a package and she could see some sanitary wipes.

“I'm going to just wipe away the excess lubrication and then we're all done,” she said and smiled.

Vera swallowed as she felt the gentle wiping that Joan did against her vagina. She sighed at the gentle rubbing and stroking as she thoroughly wiped that area and gasped as she felt Joan wipe a little lower near her butt cheeks.

“Have to make sure to get all of it off,” she said and smiled gently as she took off the gloves again.

Vera was watching her as Joan came around and gently touched her shoulders as she slowly helped her sit back up.

“Slow and gentle now. You did very well. Everything looked clean and healthy. We have everything we need,” she said softly as she sat in front of her and grabbed her chart.

Vera blushed and nodded, smiling sheepishly.

“Thank you...” She said quietly.

Joan was finishing writing notes and then looked into her eyes and smiled slowly.

“You're welcome. It's my job to make you relaxed and comfortable and hopefully feel like the experience wasn't as much of a tedious, dreadful task.”

“It was a little uncomfortable at times, but you actually made it very... good,” Vera said softly.

Joan smiled and nodded her head. “I'm glad. I hope to see you at your next appointment. You may also experience some spotting from the speculum but nothing to worry about if you do. We used a small one so it's very possible you won't. I'm just going to leave you to get dressed and then I'll be right back to go over more of your paperwork and any other questions you may have.”

She slowly stood up and walked out the door, and then she stopped and turned around.

“Oh, and Vera?”

“Yes?”

“I'm very proud of you for trusting me to finish the rest of the examination. Trust between a doctor and patient is very importanT. I'm glad we established that,” she said and smiled as she closed the door.

Vera smiled back as she watched her leave, noticing the sway of her hips as she walked. She'd never had an appointment with a doctor like that before and she looked up and saw that there were a few other specialties that the good doctor had that didn't just include reproductive health. She could see her for other normal procedures too if she wished. Vera smiled slowly. It was finally time for her to take charge of her health... and she didn't mind doing it with an attractive and friendly woman.

_If she wasn't so professional I'd want to ask if she'd like to get coffee... but I don't want to make things more awkward. I finally found someone who can meet my needs without feeling too uncomfortable to express them._

_She's my new favorite doctor._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't want to say that Joan or anyone in this environment wouldn't be professional. I didn't want this to become smutty because of that reason as I have a pretty strong opinion on ethical guidelines for a doctor and patient. However, let's just say that Joan is still a lesbian in this but she's a very professional lesbian gynecologist... and Vera is just responding to sexual attraction with her new doctor. I'm rambling now. Really this was just written because once again, #TheThirstIsReal, lmao. Hope you enjoyed it in some way, and also hope that you found some parts of it informative to seeing a gynecologist. :p


End file.
